Of Wolves and Fellowship-The Fellowship of the Ring
by TheWargOfArda
Summary: What would happen if two of the fellowship members were able to turn into wolves,wolfbloods? Featuring the famed Captain Jack Sparrow(maybe) foul mouthed orcs and wolf. No slash except Aragorn/Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I'm starting this story at Bree to help with the story-line and plot. This is my second fanfic but my first one was a complete disaster so I deleted it. Thanks to horseyay for reviewing it. There is a strong Wolfblood influence in the story if you do not know what Wolfblood is it is a TV program about two teenager called Maddy and Rhydian who are Wolfbloods. A Wolfblood is a person who can turn into a wolf.

_**Thoughts**_

_Elvish_

_Singing_

**Disclaimer** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Wolfblood I only own Moréfindiel and any other ocs in later chapters. Moréfindiel translates to Keira in English. Or anything you don't recognize from either the lotr books or movies.

On with the story

Chapter 1: Bree and Wolfbloods

Knock, knock, knock!

"What'd you want?" came the voice of the old gatekeeper of Bree." Hobbits four Hobbits what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He continued.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own," replied Frodo

Alright young sir I meant no offence it's my job to ask questions after nightfall there's talk of strange folk abroad can't be too careful," Said the gate keeper letting them in.

As they walked into Bree the scent of a Wolfblood filled Pippin's nose. As they got closer to the Prancing Pony the scent grew stronger. As Pippin followed Merry, Frodo and Sam into the inn he soon forgot about the other Wolfblood as the sweet smell of ale filled his nose. After Frodo talked to Barliman and Barliman told them he hadn't seen Gandalf in six months they sat down with ale.

On the far side of the room tucked away in a corner was a Dúnadan Ranger or a wolfranger. Being a wolf Ranger his sense of smell was more refined and had sensed the hobbits as they were walking up the road to Bree. _**Gandalf said there would only be two hobbits not four and he said absolutely nothing about a Wolfblood Hobbit. **_The Rangers grey eyes, hinted with the yellow of a wolf, never left the dark haired hobbit the one carrying the Ring. He thought back to his conversation with Gandalf," I have a task for you Strider, I need you to go to the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree and meet to Hobbits. I should already be there but if I'm delayed escort them to Rivendell. One is a bit plump with blonde hair his name is Samwise Gamgee or Sam as he prefers. The other is dark haired with blue eyes and you will be able to sense evil about him but his heart is a pure as anything. He will have a sense if evil about due to the ring he is carrying. He will be going by Mr Underhill but his real name is Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins nephew."

"That fellows done not but stare at you since we got here," the voice of Sam reached him tucked away in his corner. _**Thank Eru one of them noticed I had expected the Wolfblood hobbit to have stared at me long ago but I guess the ale distracted him from the other wolfish presence.**_ Frodo then turned around and noticed him, He took in a scruffy beard and grey-yellow eyes light up by his pipe. "That man in the corner who is he?" Frodo asked Butterbur

"He's one of them Rangers, dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds, what his real name is I've never heard but round here he's know as Strider and once I heard him being called Wolf probably due to his eyes," Barliman Butterbur told Frodo before rushing off to serve another customer.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins he's over there Frodo Baggins," Pippin told the men crowed around him.

"Pippin!" cried Frodo making his way over and grabbing the foolish Took by the shoulder.

"Steady on Frodo," said Pippin pushing Frodo backwards.

Frodo fell and landed on his back and the Ring, which had been "safely" tucked away in his pocket like Bilbo bad on his adventure to Erebor, went flying out his pocket and landed on his finger then he simply vanished. Strider immediately started searching for him and found him under his table.

"You draw far to much attention to yourself Mr Underhill," He said with a hard note on his voice then dragged Frodo into a room and started extinguishing the candles

"I can avoid be seen if I wish but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift," Strider said removing his hood showing a scruffy beard and yellow eyes, like a wolf.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked to yellow eyed man.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked the hobbit

"Yes, your eyes are the most disturbing,"

"That is not what I meant but you are not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you,"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Sam shouted" Let him go or I'll have you longshanks,"

"You have a stout heart little hobbit but that will not save you now," Strider told Sam then turning to Frodo." you can no longer wait for the wizard they are coming."

Later on that night the shrieks of the Nazgul could be heard from the hobbit original room.

"What are they?" Frodo asked Strider.

"They were once men, great kings of men then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the .Neither neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider told them his yellow eyes watching the Nazguls taking off on their horses into the first light of dawn.

"Well, that's very cheerful," Pippin said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now is not the time for sarcastic comments Hobbit," The Ranger replied.

"Sorry," Pippin said feeling rather like a puppy that had been scolded by its master or more appealing to him a wolf put in his place by an alpha male.

"Now let's get packing for a 12 day journey." Strider said to the hobbits all of them awake now.

"Where are we going?" asked Merry

"No time to waste tell you later on we must make all haste, it's a twelve day journey and we have no horses ,save the poor old pony, which is rather a pain as it would take about ten days horseback, but never mind," Strider told Merry depart to move on a quick as possible before the Ringwraiths came back.

So they moved out of the peaceful village of Bree and of to Imladris or Rivendell but of course the hobbit didn't know that he was leading them to Rivendell. By midday they were getting closer to a patch of woodland.

As they approached the woodland the sound of hooves came racing towards them from the woods. The Hobbits turned and started to run but Strider stood still and said to the horse," Moréfindiel!" The horse then emerged completely from the shadows after halting at the edge when he said her name. The hobbits by this time had stopped running and turned to look at the horse. The horse was a pure black mare with a glossy black coat and silken black mane and tail not a single hair on this horse was out of place, not a single twig was caught in her mane or tail nor leaves caught in her fetlocks. She walked straight up to the Ranger and let him stroke her face. "Moréfindiel, where have you been these past few years you naughty girl," Strider said gently to the horse her velvety muzzle nuzzling his cheek. Suddenly Moréfindiel's nostrils flared as Frodo came up next to Strider. "Easy, easy girl, he won't harm you. How on Arda can a hobbit hurt such a big girl anyways," Strider soothed the mare. "Why is she reacting like this?" Frodo asked.

"Because she is descended from the Black Horses of Morgul, the horses used by the Nazgul, except they only use the stallions as the mares are too hard to control. The horses of Morgul are also able to sense the ring."

"Oh" was all Frodo could say. By now Moréfindiel was calmed by the words of her master.

"Come on we are camping in the woods." He told the Hobbits.

Further on in the woods his wolfish hearing picked up the Hobbits chatter

"How do we know the Strider is a friend of Gandalf's I mean come on his horse is a black horse of Morgul?"Merry questioned Frodo.

"I'm sure a servant of the enemy would look fairer feel fouler," Frodo said to Merry

"He's foul enough," Merry said under his breath but not too quiet for wolf ears.

"Where is he leading us?" butted in Sam.

"To Imladris or in common tongue Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider told them making them fully aware that he could hear them.

"Curse wolfish hearing," muttered Pippin

"I heard that young Garaveg," Strider called out to him.

"What's a Garaveg? "Asked Pippin

"Garaveg means Lowell which means ... well it means something to do with you young Hobbit," He replied.

"But what does it mean Strider," Asked Merry

"None of your business that what it means, "He said in reply feeling his eyes slowly begin change yellow with the nearing of the full moon. "Come on we need to set up camp," Strider said.

As the moon began to rise Strider vanished off into the woods and Pippin not a few minutes later in the opposite direction. Strider wandered through the woods waiting for the moons beams to filter through the leaves of the trees and trigger the transformation. As he reached the Moon Clearing as it was known to the Rangers as on full moons the moons light reflected back on the still lake in the centre. The Moon Clearing was surrounded by birch and oak trees and the lake had willow trees dotted around it their branches reaching out and dipping in the cool lake that was the colour of the sky whether it was blue, grey or black. Clumps of wild flowers were spread around the place. The Moon Clearing, his favourite place to spend the full moon. When he reached the lake in the middle he became aware of eyes on him. He turned around and came face to face with a small, honey coloured wolf. "Hello Pippin," Strider said softly to wolf. Then Pippin started growling at him. Saying nothing the Ranger turned back around and looked up at the moon, then turning back to Pippin kneeled down on the grassy floor of the clearing and let the moon turn his grey eyes to the yellow of the wolf and his veins black before changing his shape to a largish dark brown wolf with a scar across his chest and scars across his back. Pippin then lay down and revealed his throat to the older and larger wolf to show that he wouldn't fight and would accept his authority. Strider stepped back to show the other wolf he could to get up the beckoned, in a wolfish way, to follow him. Pippin did so as Strider started to run towards the other end of the clearing where there was a cave big enough for a man to stand up in. The two wolves entered it and Strider lead Pippin through winding dark paths. After five minutes they reached the most beautiful place ever. It was a lagoon that seemed to sparkle in the moons rays. Along the lagoon there were the other wolves. One was grey with a white under belly and chest; the other two were brown with a hint of red in their coat and white chests. Strider padded over to them while Pippin stood still taking in the beauty of the lagoon. _**Even more beautiful than the Moon Clearing.**_ A short in front of him jerked him out of his thoughts and he scampered forwards to catch up with Strider. If he had been a Hobbit that minute his cheeks would have been bright red with embarrassment. The two wolves made their way over to the three others. The five wolves made their way back up the winding tunnels to The Moon Clearing were the moon was no longer visible in the mirror like lake. After brief goodbyes Pippin and Strider made their way back to camp while the other three vanished back to the lagoon. They arrived back to camp just as the sun's rays peeked through the trees triggering the transformation back to human and hobbit.

"That was fun," said Pippin breathlessly, "I've always wished to have someone to share the full moon and dark moon with, cause none of the other hobbits in the whole of the Shire even Merry never knew," He continued.

"Well Fate must have heard your pleas for someone like you, but I am not exactly the same, you are a Wolfblood, born with the wolf in your veins but only showing at thirty while I am a wolf Ranger, a Dúnedan Ranger blessed with the wolf in my blood by the valor but none of that matters, I suppose as we both change into wolves and if we both slit our hands the blood would be red, well maybe black in our case. Anyways enough with talk them fat lazy hobbits need to get up so Pippin I need you to empty Merry's water skin over his face and hopefully his shrieks of surprise will wake up Frodo and Samwise, "Strider told Pippin, "Oh and Lowell means Little Wolf,"

"Ok to pouring water over Merry and that Lowell means Little Wolf oh and also I'm going to tell Sam them that you called them lazy and fat."

"You do that now wake up Merry we've got 11 days left till Rivendell so move it,"

So Pippin took his cousins water skin ,unscrewed the top and empties all the cold, wet water over Merry's peaceful face jolting him up from his peaceful sleep shrieking so high pitched Pippin and Strider were forced to cover their ears and Frodo and Sam were jolted out of sleep as well

"What is it, Merry,"

"Pippin you little idiot what the hell did you do that for I'm going to kill you,"

"Calm down Meriadoc, He was only filling out my orders as we really need to get moving for Rivendell and with four hobbits and a pony it will take about three days to ross the Midgewater Marshes ,we will have to skip breakfast and have lunch whenever. " Strider told him.

"You put him up for this?"

"Yup and did anyone tell you, you scream like a Nazgul."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two will be up hopefully within a couple of weeks. Weathertop and the Flight to the Ford and a bit in Rivendell will be in the next chapter. I have some good ideas for when the Fellowship leave Rivendell including an orc attack resulting in capture,a lot of wolfing out not just on full maybe an appearance from the famed Captian Jack Sparrow (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm just going to keep this short cause I hate typing author's notes.**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr or Wolfblood I only own Moréfindiel and Atlanta.**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Elvish**_

Singing

"_Yup and did anyone tell you, you scream like a Nazgul?"_

After a short argument, and one piece of bacon each, they set off again for Rivendell. Before long the hobbit stopped and started unpacking the pony, which Sam had decided to call Bill.

"Gentleman, we don't stop 'till nightfall,"

"What 'bout breakfast?" asked Pippin

"You've already had it," Strider replied beginning to feel a bit confused but refused to let it show in his eyes.

"We've had one yes what about _second _breakfast," the young Wolfblood argued back.

To Pippins disappointment Strider didn't retaliate but simply walked away. A few second later an apple flew over the bush and landed in Merry's hand then another flew over and hit Pippin on the forehead.

"Come on," snapped Merry still sulking with Pippin over the water incident earlier that morning.

After a few hours of walking and random chatter between Frodo and Merry, Frodo and Sam, Pippin and Frodo, Sam and Pippin, Sam and Merry and a little bit between Merry and Pippin as Merry was beginning to forgive Pippin, they reached the Midge Water Marshes.

The Midge Water Marshes was a festering, stinking marshland as far the eye can see with loads of biting, pesky midges hence giving the marshes the name _Midge _Water Marshes. It was hard work navigating a safe path through the marshes. _**Not as difficult as the Dead Marshes**_. Strider gave a little laugh.

"Hey,it's not funny and I don't even know how you saw me falling into the stinky water," Complained Pippin.

"I wasn't that I was laughing about Garaveg, but thanks for telling me that you fell over," Strider replied. After that chatter fell and the only sounds the Hobbits made were –Yuck, Ewww, Urrgg and sometimes a splash of someone tripping over something under the muddy surface. After three hours of torture they came to a rather large patch of proper grass, not that weedy yucky stuff that the Hobbits wished never to see again.

"I'm off to hunt, stays here don't wander or else you'll probably fall into one the many bottomless pits around, Back soon," Strider told them. When he left Merry rolled out the bedrolls while Sam started the fire and Frodo just sat down and stared at the stars and Pippin sat some distance away from the fire to stop it triggering the change from man, well hobbit, to wolf.

Away from the patch of ground they called camp in a small woodland Strider was hunting. He had a deer in his sights, a juicy tender deer. He kneeled down on the ground like he did at The Moon Clearing and just like at The Moon Clearing changed into his wolf form, his superior form. Padding quietly towards the deer grazing peacefully completely unaware that her life was going to end once the dark brown wolf pounced. He mustered all his strength and leapt on the deer, which was about the size of a pony, and using the knife he had slipped into his mouth before changing stabbed the deer in the back of the neck, after a few seconds struggling the beast began to fall and Strider leapt off and changed back to a Dúnedan Ranger, even though he was still one when he was wolf, a human Dúnedan Ranger. Strider strung the deer over his shoulders and headed back to camp, even though it would be easier to carry in wolf form he just couldn't risk and of The Hobbits minus Pippin see him transforming as in the marshes the was no greenery or bushes besides the patch of woodland where he hunted the deer. Once he stepped out the woods the Hobbit would be able to spot his outline. When he arrived back at camp a layer of mist had lay down of the surface of the marshy water. The Hobbits were lying about in various places bored and starving. Frodo and Sam huddled together besides the fire Merry not far from them and Pippin still some distance away from the fire. It came as a shock to Pippin when Strider walked straight up to the fire but them he remembered Strider had told him that he wasn't a Wolfblood, like himself, but a Wolf Ranger so he must be able to stop the fire from activating the change into wolf.

Strider started to skin the deer to get down to the lovely tender flesh, if he had been travelling by himself he wouldn't have bothered cooking he wouldn't even have carried it back to camp he would just have stayed in wolf form after the kill and eat it on the spot to prevent leading any mongrel foxes to his camp. But he was with three Hobbits who would point blank refuse to eat raw meat, _**Pippin on the other hand probably would but never mind. **_So he finished skinning and cut off the good bits of meat for the hobbits giving Frodo the best as he would need to save his strength to carry the ring for another 10 and a bit days. Strider plated up the deer in the wooden bowls Sam brought and in his iron bowl, a gift from Elrond as he used to complain about getting splinters in his food from his wooden one and didn't have time to smoothen it out so Elrond made him a smooth iron one, remarkably light iron so he began to suspect mithril was mixed into it. After dinner they all sat down in different places clumped together Frodo, Sam and Merry beside the fire, Strider a little way off and Pippin not far from Strider, after having accepting him as his alpha showed more respect to the Ranger than the other did. Before long The Hobbits fell into a peaceful sleep. Only Strider stayed up and started softly singing to himself

The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless

"Who is she, that woman you sing of," asked Frodo who had woken up.

"She is the Lady Luthien and elven maiden who gave her love to a mortal man," Strider told Frodo

"What happened to her, "asked Frodo getting curious now

"She died," He replied simply then turning back to the Hobbit, "Get some sleep Frodo it's still another ten days till Rivendell."

**(A/N) I know this is kind of the middle of the chapter but I am going to start writing in Povs. Mainly Aragorn, Pippin and Atlanta (When she gets introduced, which is soon.) Maybe a couple from Boromir, Frodo and Gandalf. **

**Aragorn's POV**

Frodo fell asleep later on leaving me alone with my thoughts. I haven't been to Rivendell for about 2 years now only dropping by for 10 minutes here and there to see Her. I looked over to Pippin and Merry lying on the swampy ground, they would like the twins. My thoughts then drifted back to Elladan and Elrohir and all the pranks we pulled on Glorfindel when we got bored, Elladan and Elrohir teaching me sword fighting and of course when we stole Erestor's clothes he was going to wear to dinner so had to wear his torn robes as we had torn up all his clothes. I gave a laugh at that memory. "What are you laughing at Strider?" Frodo asked me.

"Just a memory about an elf having to shown up to dinner in torn robes," I replied to him and gave another laugh," Also when we dyed another elf's hair purple, and when we nearly set the library on fire," I told him.

"Who are we?" Frodo asked me obviously getting curious as I think the impression I made on them made them think I was grim and hard but I'm not it's just cause in the wild with Nazguls on your tail there is not time for jokes and pranks.

"We is me and my two foster brothers, the twin sons of Elrond,"

"Oh," was all Frodo said in reply there was obviously a lot of thoughts going round his head.

"Frodo how about you wake the others up and we get an earlier start so as we can get to Rivendell slightly earlier if we have no delays," I told Frodo

"How to I wake them up, just shake them,"

"No, pour my water skin over Pippin head, no Sam's head cause I don't want to see Pippin reaction," I told him as the worst that could happen was that Pippin would wolf out and he had told me on the full moon that no other hobbit, not even his parents, knew he was a Wolfblood.

So Frodo did as I requested and poured my water skin over Sam's head and luckily his screams weren't like a Nazguls like Merry. But Sam did complain more than Merry and completely ignored me the rest of time even though it could have been Frodo's idea (which it wasn't but still it could have been.)

After a breakfast cooked by Sam, which was one rasher of bacon each again, we set off.

Pippin's POV

We set off again and after a few hours of falling over and Merry's complaints we finally escaped the evil clutches of the Midge Water Marshes. I think Strider was glad to leave them behind as well although he would never admit it. To be honest I've noticed a change in him, he doesn't seem so grim and he seems happier. Probably as we are going to Rivendell, know I would be happy if I hadn't been home for ages, but then again Mum has been nagging me more than ever as i keep disappearing on full moons, and refusing to go to bonfires and being lazy on dark moons. I wish mum knew why I kept vanishing one night every month and was lazy one day every month but I can't as my dad might freak out and turn me away, even though I don't think he would.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Strider had stopped until I nearly banged into Bill's backside.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked Merry.

"I dunno Strider just said wait here and he scampered off over there," Merry told me pointing randomly to some bushes.

**A/N Finally we get to meet Atlanta.**

Atlanta's POV

I was resting under some bushes tending to my injured leg, gently touching it didn't feel broken but then I was no healer, just a Rhunic outcast. I was cast out because of my blood. Wolfblood. The ones who cast me out didn't see me transform properly, they just saw my emerald green eyes turn yellow and my veins turn black, then they cast me out my own_ father_ cast me out, not long after he murdered my mother cause she had a child with someone else, a Wolfblood. Just thinking of that made fresh tears fall down my pale cheeks especially as I never got to hear my mother's side of the story. I so wish I had. Suddenly a familiar scent caught my nose, bringing me out of my misery. It was of horses, wolf and old boot leather, as well as the usual man scent. It was Estel! Wait what was his ranger name, oh yes I remember Strider, to other men or to the vast majority of Rangers, Wolf.

I tried to stand up to show him where I was, but my stupid leg prevented me from doing that, and the fact that my cloak was too long so I nearly tripped back down on the grassy surface. But somehow I managed to struggle to my feet and limp from behind the bush.

"Wolf!" I called out gladly spotting the Wolf Ranger heading in my direction.

Aragorn's POV

I heard a soft feminine voice call out, "Wolf," Recognising it immediately as Atlanta. Her cloak reached the ground and was splattered with mud. Her long white hair was tangled and her emerald eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "Atlanta," I began but was interrupted by the footsteps of four Hobbits.

"Strider, what's going on?"

"Who is that?"

"Why have we stopped?"

"when can we stop for elevenses?"

They wouldn't shut up.

"One question at a time please." I told the hobbit.

"Sam what's going in is that we are taking a break from travelling, Frodo this is Atlanta, Merry we have stopped because Atlanta here, who is now a member of this tiny company, is injured and Pippin just shut up about food."I replied to all their annoying questions in one very long sentence.

Ignoring the hobbits I turned to Atlanta, "I'll sort out your leg and you can tell me what happened later,"

She didn't argue so I took my pack off my back and took out some herbs and a bandage, then crushed the herbs mixed them up with a bit off water, layered them on the badage and wrapped it round her leg.

"You can ride Moréfindiel; it will allow your leg to heal quicker and won't slow us down any."

**A/N so that was chapter two i hope it was alright,last chapter had 21 views,well 22 including the view that i did on my chapter will have the Attack On Rivendell and the Flight to The Ford.**


End file.
